Earphones
by Retarded Lolicon
Summary: You was just hanging out at the park to past time and think about how lonely she is. Then, someone showed up that made her gay vibes go to max. -I'm not good at summaries so xD - One shot !


YouRiko

You was at her usual spot at the park. She was currently sitting crossed legged on the bench. She is at the part of park at the nearby seaside and in front of her are the railings, serving as a boundary from the sidewalk and sea so no one would fall. People and some couples are walking in front her, making her somewhat quite envious of them - feeling love and a different kind of happiness that is given by their partner.

There were also other benches that are lined up beside her, which are also occupied by couples. Why must she suffer alone, looking at couples smooching and hugging each other endlessly? She sighed as the next song on her playlist changed.

 _ **Thrilling one way**_ **.**

So upbeat; she wants to stand up and go wild. She wants to walk on between couples so they would get separated. It's a nice idea all in all. Speaking of going wild, she is also wearing a rather wild outfit; she is wearing a denim shorts and a black and gray flannel tied around her waist. For her upper part, she is wearing a white plain shirt and a black jacket, sleeves colored inn gray with linings of light blue. And, add the cute feature on top of the hood of her head, demon horns. She is also wearing her earphones and her cell phone on her pocket.

She has nothing to do. It's always like this during her free time; sit on this bench, watch couples flirting, and overwhelm herself to depression. All she ever does is listen to music and observe couples. What a nice hobby.

The music ended.

 _ **Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru no?**_

Upbeat to sad real quick, like her mood at the moment; at first, she wanted to go wild and thrash around the couples but now she is getting sentimental due to the beat of the music.

 _"It's unfair, you know. I want to cry too,"_

She's the same, she wants to cry too. Why? Because she is envying the couples around her. The lyrics are so on point. She groaned and looked up the sky. So blue, so white, how else could she describe it? Vast, like her loneliness.

' _I want a girlfriend_.' She thought. She really wants one. Maybe if she ever had one, her loneliness can be cured.

The song is too sad, and she, herself is an epitome of loneliness. It seems like the song is about two friends having a fight and one of them said something that shouldn't have been said.

 _"Don't cry alone, let's cry together"_

The problem is, she doesn't have someone to be with. She looked at the sea this time. Blue, so blue and deep, deep, like how her loneliness is weighing her down.

 _I just can't get to sleep; I can't sleep tonight at all_

She can't even get a girlfriend. Thinking of the idea of Kanan and Mari going out and having fun in the bed; it's either she would feel disgusted or envious. She wants a girlfriend too. Those two are so gay for each other.

While listening to the sentimental music, she can suddenly hear voices from her right ear; her earphone must've fallen. She thought it fell off from her ear but when she looked beside her, she was breathless. Beside her sat a burgundy haired girl with golden eyes. She was wearing a blue dress that reached until her thighs and a ribbon tied around her white collar. She also wore a cream cardigan. The side oh her hair was pulled back with a golden pin. She was in awe.

You was captivated by the beauty beside her. She was alluring and she was sure she has never seen a girl this beautiful before. And she was sure that a girl this beautiful already has a boyfriend. She even thought of asking her to be her girlfriend (yes, that instant) but then she hesitated after thinking of the latter thought.

"Such melancholy." She said. Even her voice is beautiful, it sounded so angelic and innocent.

"Y-yeah. " You stuttered. The girl looked at her and gave her a smile which made You's heart skip a beat.

 _'Shit, she is so beautiful. '_ And now, You became gay.

The music changed.

"Oh, a fast one. I like it. "

You is thanking whatever force brought this beautiful girl beside her here but at the same time, she is confused on why the girl suddenly took her right earphone off. She could ask for permission (not that You mind about what she did earlier, but she is confused) and ask You if they could date. No, not date but if she would kindly take her out for a dinner or if they could hang out since maybe, they are both single ladies.

In your dreams, Watanabe You, stop letting your gayness overwhelm you. What she meant to ask why she is here beside her and suddenly stole her right earphone.

" Hello hot stranger that is always here on the bench while looking at everyone as if she hates them, especially couples; you are always alone so now I thought that I should come greet your poor lonely butt. "She laughed and threw a smug expression at You.

You suddenly stood up; making the earphone that was on the burgundy girl fall off. Now, the right earphone is dangling in front of her chest. "W-what?"

"Like what I said. I am sure I told you are hot. "She suddenly licked her upper lip. You gulped. A while ago, this girl looked like an innocent angel but now, she looks like a tiger, ready to devour her. Her eyes gleamed as if she saw a prey that would satisfy her.

"Y-you are a stalker! "

"Not my fault that I always see you on the very same bench on the very same time of the day, yeah? " She raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." You was left speechless. This girl is attractive yes, but her teases are too much to handle. She is baiting her, yeah and she is getting baited because she is gay for this girl.

"You want a girlfriend, don't you? " Her seatmate suddenly asked.

You flinched from the question. Was her gay vibes so obvious that even a stranger can tell how lonely she is and how much she wants a girlfriend? "H-how did you know? I never told anyone about that. " You gasped. "Can you read minds?"

"No I don't, silly. "She patted the seat beside her, signaling You that she can sit down now. You sat down beside her. "The way you glare at couples, the way your eyes widen and body perk up whenever you see a beautiful girl, too obvious. " She snickered. "I can feel your gay vibes."

"Watanabe You. " She looked at You confusingly. "My name..You can call me You. You didn't introduce yourself."

"You-ception. " You groaned while her seatmate laughed. "You-chan, it is almost time till you depart for whatever meeting or errand you have to do."

You took out her cell phone and looked at the time. She's right.

"Stalker. " The girl just laughed at You. "It's true. "

"Well, it's also time for me to go. " She stood up and was about to depart.

You is certain of this feeling. Her beautiful appearance and her antics, her mysterious vibe that adds up to her elegance and beauty, her smirks, her voice, and her golden eyes that you could easily drown into ; You was certain, she fell in love first sight.

You knows this song, it's her all time favorite. It has been playing ever since, it's coming closer, this beat, the lyrics. Those words she wants to tell her.

She grasped the girl's wrist and turned her around. She took the dangling earphone and put it into girl's ear.

 _'Just here and now, and only you, I love you( I love yoo000Ooooou) '_

She giggled, which You thought that was very cute, "Mou, you and your smooth moves. " You let go of her and the earphone. Her giggles made You hear heaven. She leaned forward and whispered on You's ear "I have a gift for you. " She then pecked You's lips. She smirked and winked at her before walking away. "Sakurauchi Riko." Riko smiled at her. "Don't forget my name, dork." She said her final words and left You.

You just stood there blushing and agape. This is the best day of her life.

"AHHHHHHH!" she shouted.

"Oh, You-chan, what are you doing here shouting like a madman? You're scaring people. "Someone called her.

"K-KANAN!" she ran towards the girl and grasped her shoulder and shook it. "I finally have one!"

"Have what?" Mari asked her.

"A girlfriend!"

Mari and Kanan looked at each other and then gave an incredulous look to You. "Seriously? " the both asked in unison. You nodded happily. The two laughed at You. They didn't think that You would get a girlfriend.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

Kanan and Mari just kept on laughing at her. They can't believe that someone got interested in You, it was really surprising.

"Where did you two meet? "

"Here, at this very park. "

"Since when? "

"Just now."

Mari gasped when You answered her questions. "What the heck You? Did you do sexual harassment to someone and then proclaimed her as your girlfriend? "

"Absolutely not Kanan! If there is anyone who was harassed, it was me! "

"Then how the hell did you two got together on just meeting today? "

"I well... Proclaimed my love to her by a song. It was fate! Before she left, the song has the line of 'I love you' so I let her listen to it. When she heard that, she was pleased and she gave me a kiss. "

Mari facepalmed while Kanan just sighed. "I am sure that was meant to be a gift. She'll be friendzoning you if you two meet again. " Kanan said.

You became teary-eyed. Was the girl from a while ago just playing with her? You shouted again. "I'll let you see her if comes to this park again!"You ran off and left Kanan and Mari behind with frowns on their face.

"She is so persistent. She was so Shiny though. It must be real love. "

* * *

Sakurauchi Riko

The name keeps on ringing on her mind. Her smile, antics, giggles, and voice are etched on You's mind. This feeling of falling in love at first sight is etched in her heart. Riko's existence made You's loneliness go away.

Riko has made her reaaaaally gay.

"Why the heck didn't get her number? I could've showed her to Kanan so she'll believe me" You said as she rolled on the bed. She keeps on thinking about Riko. It's all about Riko Riko Riko Riko Riiiiiko.

Riko.

Just Riko.

"This is bad I can't stop thinking about her." You checked her phone. Kanan has sent her a message.

 _'When will you let me see your so called girlfriend?'_ Kanan texted.

You thought about it. If fate really did brought Riko to her then maybe Riko would be there at the same place at the same time again tomorrow. You is betting her luck on this. She was lucky this day, it felt like all of her luck were gone but that won't let her love falter.

 _'Tomorrow. 3 pm at the park. You'll see her yourself.'_ \- And sent.

"I hope she comes. I hope fate brings her to me again!" She just hopes Riko would be there tomorrow. "Ahhh! I should've gotten her number. Stupid gay me! Letting my gayness overcome me. But tomorrow will be different!"

* * *

 **At the park**

You was sitting at her usual place at the park. Kanan already knows where she usually is when she is at her solitude. She is wearing her earphones again. Listening to sad songs. It's already 3 pm and Kanan is still not here, even Riko.

You sighed. What if Riko just visited her yesterday out of curiosity and that kiss meant nothing to her? What if yesterday was just an experiment for Riko?

What if What if What if ?

You sighed again. She's getting depressed.

But someone suddenly touched her lips. She snapped out of her depressed thoughts and saw a smug Riko right in front of her. "They say if you keep on sighing, a little bit of happiness escapes."

"I'm already depressed." Riko just laughed at her. "Hey, it's not funny."

"Are you depressed because you missed me?"

"Yeah." You answered abruptly. "I guess it is fate that we are brought together again."

"No, I am just a stalker."

"You were denying that yesterday!" Riko just laughed at her again. Gay. You stop

"By the way, is she your friend?" Riko pointed beside You. It was Kanan. "She has been sitting beside you ever since I got her."

"Kanan! Why didn't you tell me that you are here already?"

"Well, you seem to be having fun thinking about depressed thoughts."

"No! Anyways, here is Riko. She is my girlfriend." You pointed at Riko. "My girlfriend."

Riko giggled. "So bold You-chan. Just because I kissed you already means we are together."

"Hah, I knew it. Friendzoned." Kanan commented. "But isn't that how it goes? Kissing someone means you love them."

"Yeah, yeah Riko!"

Riko just giggled. "Sure." Riko then began walking away.

"Your girlfriend is weird."

"Mari-san was weird at first too."

"But she's shiny. I'm sure you were friendzoned."

"Absolutely not. We met by fate, we are for each other. All thanks to this earphones and songs, it made my confession possible! If it weren't for these gadgets, I would be forever single! I would have never met Riko in this place, ever! If I wasn't wearing my earphones, Riko might have not come near me and take it off my ear and listen to the song I am listening to as well. We are fated and I am sure she likes me so…" You looked around. "Wait… what… Kanan?"

 _'Ugh, Kanan left me. Now I look like an idiot shouting nonsense. Whatever, I confirmed Riko is mine and Kanan was there to witness. Day well spent!'_ You thought as she departed from her place at the park to go home.

"World, I have a girlfriend! Woohoo~!"

* * *

One shot fic for YouRiko!

At first I was debating what ship I should use here were my options at first: YouRiko, DiaRiko, ChikaYou

But after a lot of thinking, I went with YouRiko cuz I dunno cuz I felt like it. xDD

I hope you enjoyed reading~


End file.
